Border gateway protocol (BGP) may be utilized to exchange information associated with routing and reachability between network devices in a network, such as a set of edge devices. A first network device may provide, to a second network device, reachability information via a BGP label that advertises a route for network traffic travelling from the second network device to a third network device via the first network device. The first network device may perform one or more actions on network traffic when routing the network traffic from the second network device to the third network device.